Silent History
by cherry-element-kitsune
Summary: Naruto learns that theres more than the nine tailed fox being kept from him as this stranger enters his life. Is what he's come to know be the truth or will this stranger throw everything out the window?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto****. He and**** everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own my own chars Rika and Sakura. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle.**

x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x Prologue

The tall, blue-eyed young woman sighed softly as she walked up to a tall wooden gate. After she gently knocked on it, she stepped back, waiting on someone to open it. She reached up with her right hand and pushed some of her long, blond hair behind her pointed ear.

After two knocks, a young black haired woman answered the door. She looked at the blond-haired female and smiled as she started to talk. "Hey Sakura-chan, its good to see you! How have you been?"

Sakura smiled and started to talk as the brown-eyed woman wrapped her in a hug. "I've been good. How are you Rika-chan?"

Rika let out a soft giggle as she lead the way into the yard and closed the gate behind her. She talked softly as they walked to the porch of the two story house. "I've been fine. Sakura-chan we weren't expecting you until next week. What made you come earlier?"

The blue eyed teen let out a soft sigh as she responded. "I had things I needed to take care in the area and I thought I'd come by." The two females paused at the sliding door and Sakura bent over as she pulled her black boots off, placing them onto the mat.

Rika walked into the house after slipping on a pair of slippers. She lead Sakura into the living room and softly asked. "Would you care for some green tea?"

Sakura smiled as she sat down on a tan couch and answered. "Yes, Rika-chan, that would be lovely, thank you."

Sakura sighed softly as she pulled her two swords off her belt, leaning them up against the wall. Her blue eyes shined brightly as the light from the nearby lamp reflected off of them. Her pointed ears twitched a little as she heard the sounds of Rika making tea in the other room. It wasn't long before she heard the teapot whistling.

Rika walked over to the stove, turned it off and grabbed the tea cups. She walked back into the front room where Sakura was waiting. The blond smiled as she watched the her friend walk into the room and place the tea cups and the pot of tea onto the coffee table.

She poured Sakura's cup first, handed it to her, and then poured her own cup. Sakura took her tea cup from the black haired female, softly blowing on it as she took a small sip, feeling the warm tea calming her down. She started to speak in a hushed voice.

"Thank you Rika-chan, this is wonderful."

The dark-haired woman smiled as she softly blew on her own tea, and then took a small sip as well. She responded softly. "Your welcome Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed, putting her tea cup down on the table. Rika giggled softly as she put her own tea cup down and started to speak. "Sakura-chan may I ask you a question?"

Sakura blinked and cocked her head to the side before answering. "Yes you may Rika-chan, what is it?"

The older woman giggled softly as she asked. "Why are you here so early?"

The blue-eyed woman smiled and let out a soft laugh. She reached down and picked her tea cup back up. She took a small sip and looked into her cup as she started to talk. "I don't know if you would believe me, but I'm going to go visit my younger brother."

The brown-eyed woman blinked a little as she looked at the blond. In a quiet voice she asked, "You have a younger brother? What's his name? How old is he?"

Sakura laughed at her friend as she softly patted Rika's hand. "He's 15 years old, and his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

x-x-x-x-x

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would also like to thank**

**Yuki-Kage - Sama who helped me and my lovey cyn, Kiko and everyone else. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of the chars. But Iva and Sakura are mine **

x - x - x - x - x - x

Sakura sighed softly as she sat back, relaxing against the couch, "It's kinda hard to explain, let me start at the very beginning. My mothers' name was Iva Yamiko and she was best friends with Kushina Uzumaki. You see they grew up together in the land of Whirlpool, they learned how to be ninjas together, fought side by side. They even fell in love with the same man."

**-flash back-**

_Iva smiled as she pointed to a tall, blond-haired man. "See him Kushina-chan, isn't he hot? Look at that lovely blond hair of his. I just want to run my hands though it." _

_Kushina turned her head, looking for him, "Oo Iva-chan, you're right, he's so dreamy! Look at those beautiful, blue eyes of his! I could look into them forever..."_

_Kushina giggled softly. "Iva-chan, go say hi to him." Iva smirked, winking at Kushina as she walked over to the blond-haired man, gently brushing against him. "Hi my names Iva Yamiko what's yours? She bows, smiling at him. The tall blond-haired man smiled at Iva, "My name is Minato Namikaze, its a pleasure to meet you." He bowed, standing up. "Namikaze-san are you new here?" He smiles at her shaking his head. "No Yamiko-san I've been here for while. What about yourself?" Iva laughed softly, shaking her head._

_"No I live here, and I'm a ninja." Minato smiled at her. "I'm on my way to the ramen stand. Would you care to join me Yamiko-san?" Iva blushed as she looked away from him."I can't right now..Maybe another time?" Minato smiled and nodded as he bowed, "It was really nice to meet you. Ja ne" He waved and walked away._

_Iva walked over to Kushina with a light blush on her cheeks. "Well what did he say Iva-chan?" Iva laughed softly, "He asked me to join him at the ramen stand"_

_Kushina shrieked as she jumped onto Iva. "Ohhhh he so likes you. You should have went with him, Iva-chan. Why didn't you?" Kushina asked softly. Iva smiled shaking her head. "Why would I leave you alone Kushina-chan?" Kushina shook her head as they walked into a small brick building with large ivy vines hanging on it._

_A few days later Kushina walked down the street, going from vendor to vendor buying fresh fruit. When she turned around a small orange frog appeared out of nowhere, scaring her. She screamed and fell, the once full basket now empty and fruit littering the ground. A shadow appeared over her as she calmed down._

_"Hey are you alright? You're not hurt are you? I'm sorry about this little guy. Here, let me help you up." She took his hand that was offed to her. "Thank you I don't know what came over me I'm not normally so frightful. I didn't catch your name." He laughed softly as he bows his hair glowing in the sun. "My name is Minato Namikaze. Its nice to meet you." As he stood up the small orange frog jumped onto his head. She smiles bowing. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, its nice to met you as well." She stood up, dusting her pants off._

_She bent down and began to pick up the scattered fruit, replacing it into her basket. "Here let me help you with that," the blond smiled, kneeling down and reaching for an apple just as she was. Kushina quickly retracted her hand as his brushed against hers, flushing slightly. Minato looked at her and smiled, right hand moving to rub the back of his neck in embarassment._

_He chuckled softly, standing up. "Would you like help carrying those home?" The browned eyed beauty shook her head, "No thank you I can handle it. Thank you for helping me with my fruits, Namikaze-san." She bowed, smiling. He smiled, bowing back. "You're most welcome, since it was my fault Uzumaki-san." She stood up and began walking towards a small brick house with ivy covered walls._

_A few days later, Iva and Kushina were in the woods working on their target practice. Iva threw three kunai while spinning her body, the steel objects hitting their target with a loud thunk. She then threw two shuriken, cutting the target in half. "Who are you trying to impress Iva-chan? It's just you and me here." Kushina smirked, throwing two kunai and pinning Iva's shuriken through the center. "Nice Kushina-chan. Trying to out-do me?" The red haired beauty laughed softly, "Who said I have to try?" They suddenly heard clapping, startling the both of them. Kushina and Iva quickly met back to back, pulling out shuriken and scanning the area_

_Iva looked up, eyes scanning the large trees. "Over there." She pointed towards a tree where a target dummy stood. They heard chuckling before a man jumped from a tree limb. "The two of you make a good team." "What are you doing here Namikaze-san?" Kushina asked, slightly curious. The blue-eyed man smiled, "I was just taking a small walk before I went to get something to eat. How about you lovely ladies?" _

_"We're just working out," Kushina said softly smiling. He nodded, smiling, "Would you like to come to lunch with me?" Iva smiled innocently, plotting in her head before speaking, "Oh I'm sorry. I can't, but Kushina-chan is free." Kushina smiled a light blush on her cheeks and Iva laughed softly as she bowed. "Now take good care of her, Namikaze-san. Have fun." Iva stood up, winked at her friend, and walked away. The red haired beauty smiled as she looked over to the blond, who in-turn grinned back at her before asking, "Well shall we go?" She giggled softly as she nodded, following him out of the clearing._

_Later that evening, Minato walked Kushina home. He grinned, rubbing the back of his next and chuckled. "I had fun. Do you think you might want to do this again?" _

_She flushed and looked down at her hands, "I would like that." _

_The blond bowed before taking her hand and softly kissing the knuckles. He spoke, lips still pressed against her hand, "Good night Kushina-chan. Pleasent dreams." _

_She quickly bowed to hide her ever-growing blush, "Good night, Minato-kun." _

_He grinned goofily as she unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door. Not a moment later she was jumped on from behind, losing her footing and collapsing to the floor, the other person in tow. _

_Iva was grinning like a cheshire cat while laying on the red head. Giggling, she prompted Kushina while quickly stranding to bounce excitedly around the room, "Well how was it? What did you talk about? Are you going out with him again?" _

_Kushina laughed as she watched Iva, smiling, she spoke softly, "It was fun. We talked about different things and I will be going out with him again since he asked me to."_

_A few weeks and meals together later found Kushina and Minato sitting in the middle of the forest having a picnic lunch. The same small frog that had scared her weeks before sitting upon the blanket, ribbeting. The brown-eyed beauty currently giggling at something the blue-eyed man has said. Kushina smiled a little as she started to talk. "Oh Minato-kun I've had so much fun with you. But I need to leave the village for a mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone for or if I'll make it back." She leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He blinked placing a hand on his cheek smiling a little as he started to speak softly, "When do you leave? Can I go with you?"_

_The red haired female shook her head as she softly responded. "I leave tonight and you know you can't come with me."_

_Minato sighed as he watched her stand and wave before walking away.. He stood up as well and whispered while smiling, "I hope you'll look me up once you return." Suddenly a person -a female, a very familiar female- appeared from the shadows, Minato's blue eyes catching a bright blond streak of light admist a brown mass of hair and grinned. He quickly pounced the person, the both of them falling into a small lake. Iva shrieked loudly, followed by the loud slap of water meeting skin_

_A mop of dark brown hair floated up and out of the water, water spewed from her mouth and Iva began to swim to the bank. She began to pull herself out when she was suddenly pulled back into the water and a mess of blond hair surrounded the others' face. He was laughing, swimming to the bank and climbing out. The brunette resurfaced, spluttering the water which had re-entered her mouth. Iva quickly swam over to the bank and pulled herself out before he had another chance to dunk or push her back in. Pouting, she shook the water off of herself and onto Minato._

_Iva soon began to whine, not liking to be wet, "Why'd you go and do that Minato-kun? Now I'm all wet and have to go home and change. And here I was going to be nice and take you out for ramen. My treat, but I don't know if I want to now." Minato felt his eyes widen at the mention of ramen and pounced the brunette, "I'm so sorry Iva-chan. Please forgive me." He manipulated his face into that of a puppy, even going so far as to whimper. _

_She smiled and began laughing, the water dripping over he bright green eyes and over her skin as she spoke to the other, ''Alright, I suppose we can still go. But only if we get some dingo as well." He grinned, hugging her tightly, and thanking her over and over again. Iva stood, pulling her over-shirt off and began wringing it to remove the excess water. Sighing softly, her green eyes moved to look at Minato. "I'll meet you there in a hour alright?" He groaned softly as he placed his hand on his stomach and started to whine, "But I'm hungry now. I guess I'll meet you there if I have to." _

_She shook her head, "Well I don't think they'll like us wetting their seats. Besides, I don't want to sit there and be wet." He sighed as he stood up, waved and started to walk out of the forest. Iva smiled as she walked out of the forest and to her house._

_An hour later found Iva and Minato at the ramen stand. They ordered their food and began to chat quietly. "Iva-chan, I thought you were going on the mission with Kushina-chan?" The brunette shook her head as she responded, "No she wanted to take that mission with out me. It would seem you've become quite popular with the ladies." The blond blinked and cocked his head to the side, giving her a blank look, "Have I? I haven't noticed." _

_The green-eyed beauty looked at him, cocking up a eyebrow as she softly asked, "So you haven't noticed all these girls following you around. Or staring at you?" Minato placed his right hand behind his head, rubbing his neck as he answered, "No I haven't noticed." Their bowls of ramen were then placed in front of them. Iva got beef while Minato got a chicken and beef combo. After dinner and some more quiet chatting they went their own ways._

_Two weeks later and several meals together found Iva and Minato together having lunch at the ramen stand once more. A tall red-haired woman walked over them. Smiling, she pounced onto the blond-haired man, laughing as she started talking, "I'm back. Did you guys miss me? Whats for lunch?" _

_Iva jumped up, pouncing on the red-haired female and started shrieking, "Kushina-chan when did you get back!! How was the mission!! Of course we missed you!!" _

_Kushina giggled as she softly placed a kiss onto the blonds' cheek. Minato smiled from his seat, and the brown-eyed beauty smiled as she started to talk. "I got back about an hour ago, the mission was alright. I just had to help a village with some bandits." _

_Kushina smiled as she started to speak "How about we meet up for dinner. Maybe at that nice restaurant close to the pier at seven?" The three agreed and went their own ways. _

_Two hours later the red haired woman walked into the restaurant wearing a light green dress with vines decorating it. Around her neck was a small gold chain necklace and in the center of it was a small emerald. She moved some of her hair behind a ear, the lighting touching her emerald ear rings, making them sparkle brightly._

_The brunette was wearing a long dress that slit on the sides. At the top was a light blue and as it got closer to the bottom the deeper the color would go until it was almost black in color. Her necklace was made out of silver with a small looping chain. In the center was a small sapphire. _

_They ordered and caught up with one another as to what they had been doing. Through out the meal, Kushina noticed small things here and there that Minato and Iva were doing. For one the blond man would gently brush his hand against the brunette and he would look away._

_After dinner, the blond haired man walked the two women home. As the two girls bid him goodnight, the brunette and the red head kissed Minato on his cheeks. The blue eyed man chuckled softly as he flushed a light pink. The two women walked into the small brick house and as they walked into the living room area the red haired woman poked the brunette on the shoulder._

_"Whats going on between you and Minato-kun, Iva-chan?" _

_Iva looked at Kushina flushed and upset she started to talk. Nothing is going on with him and myself Kushina-chan."_

_The red head shook her head as she sighed softly, and looked the green eyed women in the eyes. "Don't lie to me. I've seen the way the two of you act with one another. I'm not mad, just a little upset I suppose. Do you have feelings for him?" _

_The brunette looked down guiltily as she spoke very quietly. "Yes I do, I didn't mean to start liking him more than a friend. I mean you care for him deeply and I don't want to hurt you by liking him. But I can't hide it either." _

_As she stopped talking she sniffled a little and Kushina sighed softly. She walked over to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her in a gentle hug, whispering soft spoken words. "Its alright Iva-chan, this isn't going to make me hate you. You're like my sister and I'm sure we could share him. Well, that is, if it doesn't bother him_

_As the blond haired man walked home he had a lot on his mind. Unknowing to him, the girls were talking about what was bothering him. _

_"What should I do? I like them both. I liked Kushina-chan first, but when she left I got to spend time with Iva-chan and I care for her as well." He sighed softly as he started to kick a small stone. _

_A few hours, Minato was laying in bed. Tossing and turning because he couldn't stop thinking. He sighed softly as a smile appeared on his lips and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep. _

_The next morning he went to a flower shop and bought a pink rose and a yellow rose._

_He went to the girls' house, knocking on the door. As Iva answered the door he smiled, handing her the yellow rose. The blond began to talk as she covered a small yawn. _

_"Good morning Iva-chan, I hope you slept well."_

_The green eyed woman laughed softly as she smelt the rose "I slept good. And yourself Minato-kun?" _

_They walked into the house, going past the kitchen and to the living room. She smiled as she sat down on the tan couch, the blond sitting down next to her as he responded. "I slept alright. I suppose I had alot on my mind. Where's Kushina-chan?" _

_The brunette stood up and started to the kitchen, stopping and turning slightly she started to talk. "She's in the kitchen ,I'm going to put this beautiful rose in some water. I'll tell her you're here."_

_She continued on her way into the kitchen and as she walked in there she saw the red head. "Minato-kun is here and wondering where you're at." _

_The brown eyed female smiled as nodded. "I was wondering who would be here this early. What's that?" She pointed at the rose, "That's a very pretty rose. Where did you get it?" The red head took the rose gently from the green eyed female. Smelling it, she looked at her with a smile on her face, "Smells good. I'm going to go in the living room." _

_She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting on the large couch. She smiled at the blond as she greeted him, "Good morning Minato-kun, how are you today?"_

_The blue eyed man smiled as he handed her the light pink rose as he greeted her in return. "Good morning, Kushina-chan. I'm good and you?"_

_The brown eyed women took the pink rose from him, lifting it to her nose and taking a small sniff. "Thank you, it's beautiful. What brings you here this early in the morning?" _

_Minato smiled as he winked at her, "You're far more beautiful than any rose. I wanted to see you ladies again." _

_Iva walked into the living room with a vase. Gently setting it on the coffee table, she walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Minato. The red head closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, releasing it as she started to talk. "Minato-kun, there's something we would like to talk to you about." _

_The blue eyed man blinked and cocked his head to the side as he watched Kushina put her rose in the vase, "Alright what is it?" _

_The red head smiled a little as she started to talk. "Well you see Minato, I don't know if you've noticed but Iva and myself have fallen for you. We don't wish to fight for you. If you'd let us we would both like to be with you." _

_Both women closed their eyes, thinking the worse might happen. They opened them back up as they heard soft chuckling. The green eyed woman stood up, balling her fist, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him a little as she growled her words out. "What are you laughing at you jerk? We just told you we have feelings for you and you just start laughing like a moron."_

_Minato gently took Iva's hand into his as he started to speak softly. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything ladies, it's just I spent most of last night trying to think of a way to tell you how I feel for the both of you. I'm in love with you both." He grinned at them, his blue eyes sparkling. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, spinning her around in a circle._

_Kushina laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck kissing it. The blond let out a soft sigh as he held both of the girls in his arms, kissing them on the cheek, "I do have some bad news though ladies. I will be returning to Konohagakure in a three weeks so I would like to know if you would you like to come with me." _

_The red head smiled as she nodded. she looked over to the brunette cocking her head to the side, the brunette nodded as well. They would move to Konohagakure with him. Within a few weeks time, everything they owned was packed up and sealed away, ready to go. What Iva and Kushina didn't know was that Minato requested for two sets of rings to be made. One set was gold and the other was white gold._

_The blond smiled and sighed happily as he softly spoke. "Welcome to Konohagakure I hope you like it here." He and his girlfriends' walked though the gate, entering Konohagakure. _

_The blue eyed man nodded to people that called out to him, Iva clung to his arm tightly as she walked with him though the town. Women were shooting her nasty looks. Kushina held onto the brunettes arm as she walked next to her and when she caught someones look she would glare at them until they looked away. The blond didn't notice any of this as he led them to his two-story house, and smiled at them. _

_"Welcome to my home. The third Hokage will come and meet with us in the morning after we've rested.__"__ After Minato had shown them to the rooms they would be staying in, they unpacked and went to sleep. _

_The next morning found a hyper brunette a tired red head and a confused blond. As lunch time came around the third Hokage arrived. He was a kind and gentle man, with white hair and deep hazel eyes. The Hokage smiled at the young women as he spoke softly. _

_"My name is Sarutobi, it is a pleasure to meet the two of you. The red head smiled as she stood up and bowed. Mid bow, spoke. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and it is nice to meet you as well."_

_The brunette stood, following Kushina and also bowing. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Iva Yamiko." _

_Sarutobi smiled, nodding his head as he spoke. "My, what nice young ladies you are. I hope we can become good friends." _

_The blond stood up as well, smiling as he started to speak. "Iva, Kushina. I've been thinking and I wish to ask the two of you something." _

_The blue eyed man got down onto his knee's as he pulled out two ring boxes. One was a light blue in color he handed it to Iva while handing the red one over to Kushina. They opened the boxes seeing the rings. The ring Iva had was made out of white gold. Small leaves twisted around the band, meeting in the middle with a small sapphire. The one he gave to Kushina was made out of yellow gold, small vines twisting around it and meeting into the middle with a small ruby. He started talking very softly._

_"Will the two of you become my wives?" _

_Iva made a soft noise as she jumped onto Minato, crying softly into his shirt as she answered him. "Yes I will marry you." The blond smiled as he kissed the green eyed beauty. _

_Kushina smiled as she nodded, wrapping her arms around Minato as she whispered in his ear. "Yes I will marry you." _

_The brunette and red head sat together, talking of how they wanted the wedding to be. They both agreed that they wanted a small one with few people there. Kushina would keep her last name and Iva would take Minato's to confuse people. They had a very small wedding with only three people. Sarutobi was present because he was marrying them and they wanted him to be there. So was Minato's teacher Jiraiya, the super pervert and one of his team mates, Tsunade the slug princess. _

_Iva's last name wasn't Yamiko any longer it was Namikaze. Kushina thought it would be a good idea to keep her last name._

_A few weeks after the wedding, Iva went to the doctor because she wasn't feeling well, the doctor told her that she was pregnant._

_The green eyed women went home to tell everyone the good news. When she arrived the blond and red head where already celeberting something, she asked them what was going on and they answered that Minato was made the fourth Hokage. _

_The brunette jumped onto the blond laughing and smiling as she spoke. "I'm so happy for you Minato-kun. You're now the head of Konohagakure. What are you going to do next?" She giggled softly._

_The blue eyed man grinned as he chased after his wives into the bedroom talking loudly. "I'm going to have fun with my wives." _

_A few hours later at dinner, the green eyed women smiled as she gently took the blonds hand into her own as she started to talk. "Minato-kun, Kushina-chan as you know I went to the doctor today and I know why I've been feeling ill. I'm going to have a baby." Minato blinked, his eyes getting wide as he jumped up and started bouncing around the room yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to be a father!" _

x - x - x - x - x - x

**Well what do you think? I wanna thank everyone for helping me with it XD**__


End file.
